The present inventive concept relates to a nonvolatile memory device and a method for driving the same.
A semiconductor memory device is a storage device that is implemented using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and/or indium phosphide (InP). Each semiconductor memory device is generally categorized as either a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device.
A volatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is lost when a power supply thereto is interrupted, and examples thereof include an SRAM (Static RAM), a DRAM (Dynamic RAM), a SDRAM (Synchronous DRAM), and the like. In contrast, a nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is retained even when a power supply thereto is interrupted, and examples thereof include a flash memory device, a ROM (Read Only Memory), a PROM (Programmable ROM), an EPROM (Electrically Programmable ROM), an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM), and a resistive memory (e.g., a PRAM (Phase-change RAM), a FRAM (Ferroelectric RAM), and a RRAM (Resistive RAM)).